


Still Time

by BubbleDoll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Cigarettes, F/M, Space Opera
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDoll/pseuds/BubbleDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un très court OS de Levikasa dans un vaisseau spatial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Time

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de mettre mon grain de sel dans le fandom de SnK et mon OTP étant Levikasa, naturellement, j'ai écrit sur eux.
> 
> Cet OS est très très court, car je le trouvais très punchy comme ça.  
> Mais seul le temps nous dira si j'en ferais une histoire complète...
> 
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

La fumée sortit doucement des lèvres de Levi pour s'écraser contre la paroi de la vitre en une buée opaque. Stoïque, son regard fixait l'horizon sombre et infini. Le temps semblait figé mais cela ne durerait pas. À chaque souffle, chaque mouvement lent de ses doigts vers sa bouche, il s'attendait à entendre une alarme retentir comme au fond d'un rêve. Rien ne venait. La langoureuse attente se muait en fébrilité. Le repos devenait torture.

"Tu croyais m'avoir achevée ?

-Ackerman, je n'ai plus cette ambition depuis bien longtemps.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu n'y arriveras jamais, Capitaine. Grouille-toi de finir ta clope, et je dirai rien.

-Trop clémente", commenta Levi.

Elle s'approcha de la grande vitre et souffla pensivement en même temps que son supérieur. Il voulut sourire un peu, mais il craignait qu'une émotion ne brise le voile de torpeur ambiante et ne déclenche la sonnerie morbide des urgences spatiales.

Le temps glissait sur eux, rugueux.

L'infini s'étendait toujours sous leurs yeux, constellé de corps célestes, brillants ou sombres. À force de le regarder, il leur semblait devenir éternels, intemporels...

La main froide de Mikasa brisa son fantasme. Sa cigarette était éteinte. Énervé, Levi saisit le poignet de la jeune prodige et lécha son index. Elle ne broncha pas, mais Levi aperçut subrepticement ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Il eut le soudain désir de briser l'impassible femme; la détruire violemment, la voir dénudée de sa carapace, voir une expression, une émotion passer sur son visage... Pensait-elle la même chose ? Ils étaient semblables après tout.

Il se contenta de paresseusement lâcher la main qu'il griffait. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres impassibles du jeune homme. Perpétuel duel pour la domination. Mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il y avait duel. Peut-être même que Mikasa avait déjà gagné depuis le début.

Bah, tant que les apparences demeuraient.

Doucement, il ralluma une autre cigarette.


End file.
